


Selective Hearing

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, Jim gets a little angry and defensive, Swearing, not quite sure what to tag this, some sexism but that is taken care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: It was a running joke on the ship that Jim had selective hearing, and it wasn't his fault a lot of what the admirals were spouting was trash.Pride Prompts Day 21: Language





	Selective Hearing

Jim hated briefings with admirals. Hated it with a burning passion, but at least Spock was listening. 

It was a running joke on the ship that Jim had selective hearing, and it wasn't his fault a lot of what the admirals were spouting was trash. 

“-Your glorified secretary.”

Jim shorted out, he twitched, scoffed, and forced a grin. “Excuse me, sir?” asked Jim with force. “Mind repeating that?”

“I said, give the report to your glorified secretary,” repeated the admiral. 

Jim forced a clipped laugh and tilted his head. “I still have no idea who you are referring to, sir.” He knew exactly who was being talked about, but she was not a glorified secretary. 

Jim would fight anyone who thought that of one of his officers.

The admiral growled, red with irritation, and enraged with a certain snot nosed young captain. 

Fuck him! Jim was not letting this slide. 

“Your communications officer.” 

Jim made a hmmmm noise. “Which one?” 

The admiral scowled and Spock cleared his throat. 

“I believe he is referring to Lieutenant Uhura,” said Spock, monotone, and dull. 

Jim made another hmm noise and looked over at Spock. “That communications officer? Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, best communications officer in the fleet? Lieutenant Nyota Uhura?” 

“Yes, Captain, the very same Lieutenant Nyota Uhura who speaks many languages, Including Romulan, and Vulcan,” responded Spock. 

Jim grinned wide. “Wasn't it Lieutenant Nyota Uhura who was able to pick up a Romulan frequency when the first Communications officer couldn't separate Romulan from Vulcan?” 

“The one that prevented the destruction of the Enterprise under Admiral Christopher Pike?” asked Spock. 

“Stop, I understand,” hissed the Admiral. 

Jim leaned over the table and grinned. “Understand what, sir?” 

“Please send the report to Lieutenant Uhura,” grumbled the admiral. 

Jim pushed away and nodded. “Right away, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> A message from Chekov my cat: 652hg.yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyygfvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


End file.
